


They might fight for that guest judge seat

by larrycaring



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, LouisandHarry are amused, M/M, Music, Niall and Liam 'argue', OT4, OT4 reunited :), and how Louis is a judge, judge!louis, talks of The X Factor, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: "They might fight for that guest judge seat at the judges houses stage of the competition." — Louis Tomlinsonor the boys dispute the title and Harry settles it for them.





	They might fight for that guest judge seat

**Author's Note:**

> I tweeted those [tweets](https://twitter.com/larrycaring/status/1033304129337282565) and I just had to write this short story.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/kx0cQ9)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you [@rainbowslovehl](https://twitter.com/rainbowslovehl) for beta'ing.

Louis plops down on the couch, careful not to spill his drink in the process. Harry huffs next to him, and Louis responds with a smirk.

“All right, lads?” he says to the boys.

Liam nods, and Niall being Niall, raises his full glass of beer in answer.

They’re settled in Louis and Harry’s large living room, with the colour luminosity set as blue. It gives a weirdly relaxing ambiance to the room. (Although Harry did lower the intensity because it was too bright at first, according to him. Louis tried to whine, but Harry always wins this kind of arguments. Because Louis lets him, duh.)

“Any word from Zayn?” Niall asks Liam.

The latter nods quickly after swallowing a sip of his drink. “Can’t make it. He’s enjoying some time off with his family.”

“Oh yeah, I think I saw a picture of him and Waliyha, aye.”

“It’s just us, then,” Harry fake cheers, but the corners of his mouth is tilted upwards.

“Cheers to that,” Louis yipes with glee, raising his glass.

The lads immediately all follow, and then fall into easy conversations, catching up on what they all have been doing the past months. Louis definitely keeps up with Liam and Niall via twitter, even though most of the updates come from the boys themselves. His WhatsApp notifications are often a mess, but Louis wouldn’t change a thing.

It was so weird at first, to not hang out with the boys every single day. Before the hiatus, all of his days were filled with the same people, the constant presence of his brothers. When they all decided to take a break for some time, Louis knew it that it was going to change. He wasn’t wrong. He just didn’t realise how much he was going to miss them.

So yes, it feels good to finally catch up and be reunited with his boys.

(Louis knows Harry feels the same.)

“How’s the X Factor going, Lou?” Liam inquires around a mouthful of pringles. He’s comfortably spread on the couch, and he’s about to toss another pringle in his mouth when Niall is quick to filch it out of his hand.

Liam is suddenly frowning like a puppy, before he slaps Niall’s legs hard. (Legs that are propped on the coffee table, his dinosaur socks on full display. Harry tried to make him put them down, but Niall is a kid who just won’t listen.)

“Great, yeah, yeah,” Louis is quick to reply, and he can hear the excitement in his tone.

Being part of The X Factor panel was always something he had in mind. While he knew it wasn’t something out of reach after being in One Direction, it still feels surreal to think that this year he’s going to be on the other side. The audition tapes already brought back a lot of memories, and Louis cannot wait to see what the rest of the adventure will bring.

“He’s doing such a great job,” Harry supplies sweetly, and Louis’ smile turns bashful.

Harry did not miss a single occasion to let everyone know how proud he was of Louis. And very supportive. ‘Pick someone who’s supportive’, he said once. Louis is so glad he found that someone.

(And while Harry couldn’t really publicly express himself on the matter, Louis knows where he stands, that’s all that matters.)

“Thanks, Hazza,” Louis replies softly and just for good measure, he runs his hand through Harry’s hair, pushing that piece of hair off Harry’s face. His hair is getting longer again, and Louis would lie if he said he didn’t miss the longer hair. Also, the short curls that sometimes make an appearance are a nice little bonus.

“Oi,” Niall suddenly exclaims, and Louis turns his head to watch the Irish man's face morphed with realisation. “You still haven’t told us who’s gonna be that guest judge!?”

Louis opens his mouth, then closes it. Then, “It’s because I haven’t decided yet.”

Believe it or not, the first thing Liam and Niall had said to Louis when they saw that their pal was announced as one of the judges, was, “Who’s going to be your guest judge?” And then it prompted a series of endless WhatsApp notifications, with messages full of fake arguments and jokes. Through all of it, Harry was sat with Louis on their bed, and trying to distract Louis’ mind with lingering kisses on his skin. So yeah, Louis quickly discarded his phone, and forgot about that conversation altogether. (He really did not, but anyway.)

“It’s because his choice is obvious,” Niall chuckles, but his voice is grim. He points a finger at himself. “It’ll be me.”

“Um, excuse you,” Liam only retorts with an amused laugh.

Here we go again, then.

Louis leans forward to pour himself another drink, half listening to Liam and Niall arguing because Louis is too focused on Harry, who’s laughing besides Louis. (Harry’s laughter sounds like pure melody compared to the two boys arguing. It’s a nice balance.)

“Louis, I can provide great advice, and you know it,” Liam declares, pointing a somewhat accusatory finger at Louis.

Louis bites back a smirk, and he doesn’t have time to respond anything because Niall is already counterattacking. “I can do that, too, you piece of shit!” The alcohol is making him feistier, but his accent is also thicker and Louis can't take him seriously. So he just watches the two of them argue again, before turning to look at his boy.

Harry has his head resting on his palm, elbow propped on his knee as he watches the scene unfold in similar amusement. When he feels Louis’ gaze on him, his green eyes find his. His face lights up, and they share one of their secretive smiles.

“That’s bollocks an’ you know it,” Niall quarrels fiercely, and they’re still engrossed in that hot debate of theirs, but it’s all relatively friendly enough. For now, at least.

“Enough,” Harry then suddenly exclaims. It isn’t sharp or anything, but the effect is immediate nonetheless. Liam and Niall instantly fall silent, staring owlishly at Harry.

Louis looks at his boyfriend in both surprise and amusement, waiting.

Harry makes a show of slowly looking between Niall and Liam before uncrossing his legs. Louis thinks Harry is going to stand up, but the boy doesn’t go far. Louis reacts naturally when he realises what Harry is about to do. He lets Harry fall onto his lap as the boy winds his arms around Louis’ neck. He looks at Louis briefly, and Louis sees the trace of a pleased smirk on his lip. Then Harry returns his attention to their friends. “I think it’s obvious whom he’s gonna choose.” And then he pecks Louis’ cheek for good measure, and Liam and Niall are gagging.

“Please, stop that,” Liam replies in a monotone, but he is grinning now.

“You sweet bastard,” Niall chuckles loudly.

And Harry, the minx, shrugs casually, and there’s still that pleased smile on his face. Louis just wants to snog him senseless.

But for now, they have guests.

When it is finally publicly announced who Louis’ guest judge is, his WhatsApp notifications explode. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Louis loves his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:mystupidamours**


End file.
